


I Know There's A Limit To Everything

by barricode



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricode/pseuds/barricode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew. </p>
<p>Of course he fucking knew.</p>
<p>But he just couldn't help it. </p>
<p>He couldn't help it when he looked into another boy's blue eyes. He couldn't help it when he saw those lips. He couldn't help it when that boy leaned in close to him. He couldn't help it when he leaned in too and kissed his roommate for the first time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- based on Ed Sheeran's 'Friends'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know There's A Limit To Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my second fan fic in English. English is not my mother language and my grammar sucks, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes (which probably a lot. I'm really sorry.)

He knew. 

 

_Of course he fucking knew._

 

But he just couldn't help it. 

 

He couldn't help it when he looked into another boy's blue eyes. He couldn't help it when he saw those lips. He couldn't help it when that boy leaned in close to him. He couldn't help it when he leaned in too and kissed his roommate for the first time.  

 

 

 

 

\--And the second time, and the third time, and so much more other times after that.  

 

 

And guess what, his roommate fucking kissed him back. _Every time._  

 

But, fuck, they were just  _friends._

 

 

_Right._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Caspar slept in Joe's room. 

 

Yes, yes, he had his own room. 

 

But those warm breaths on his skin. Those lightly touch from the fingertips. The other boy's face that sometimes buried in his chest. 

 

The feeling of Joe lying next to him.

 

Caspar liked that. A lot. 

 

The first time he slept in Joe's room was 3 or 4 months ago. He was helping Joe editing his video, and before they both knew it, it was already late. Caspar was too tired and too lazy to get back to his own room, and since Joe didn’t say anything, he was probably tried too.

 

Caspar woke up to find the older boy's face at his chest. He could feel Joe's slow yet steady breaths on his skin. Both of Joe's arms wrapped around his body.  While one of his hands was at the other boy's back, another one was in that brown hair. 

 

Joe probably felt him moving. He slowly opened his eyes, then they got wide open when he realized what position they were in.

 

"Oh," he mumbled, slightly moved away from his best friend and laughed awkwardly, "well, wasn’t that kinda weird?"

 

"Yeah" Caspar replied with the same kind of awkward laugh.

 

They pulled away from each other, then lied on the bed without saying anything for a while, until Caspar finally broke the silence by saying he'll go to take a shower.  

 

 

That day they acted like nothing happened. 

 

 

 

Until when Joe said he was going to bed, and Caspar just asked, without thinking, if he can sleep in Joe's room again tonight. 

 

They both went quiet. Caspar actually decided to say it was just a joke when Joe finally said yes. 

 

"Yeah, sure," His roommate said with a little bit different tone from usual, but Caspar wasn't sure if he was just making that up in his head or not, "why not"

 

So, that's how it happened. 

 

 

_That's how all this shit happened._

                         

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                       

"Hey" the familiar voice took him out of his own thought. Joe, lying on his side, took a glance at him then back at his phone "what're you thinking about?"

 

"Nothing." He replied. Joe glanced at him again, frowned like he was gonna say something more, but Caspar was the one who suddenly said something else instead

 

"Hey," he paused for a moment, looking at his own hands, "we're friends, right?"

 

 

The other boy went quite, then turned back to his phone and answered with just one, short, word. 

 

 

'Yeah.'

 

 

 

Caspar closed his eyes.

 

That was the answer's he expected, but after actually hearing it, he just didn't know what he's supposed to do, or to feel, anymore.

 

But, then, he felt the hands forcing his face to turn around, followed by a warm touch at his lips. 

 

 

 

He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Joe was kissing him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe it’d have been better if Joe hadn’t smiled at him that way.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if Joe hadn’t laugh like that.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if Joe’s laugh hadn’t made him laugh along.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if they hadn’t been together all the times.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if Joe hadn’t texted ‘I miss you’ to him when he wasn’t home.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if he hadn’t texted back.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if that night Joe hadn’t let him sleep in the same room.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if that day Joe pushed him away.

 

Maybe it’d have been better if that day Joe hadn’t kissed him back.         

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--Should he get up and go back to his room?

 

 

 

Of course he should.

 

 

 

 

But the only thing Caspar did was kissing him back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And that why friends should sleep in other beds._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard 'Friends' by Ed Sheeran and I started to think of Jaspar immediately and I just needed to write something. I actually posted Thai version of this more than a month ago (here's the [Thai version](https://ifaanfour.wordpress.com/2015/05/27/jaspar-fanfiction-i-know-theres-a-limit-to-everything)), but it took me some times to finish this in English, because I was pretty busy and I got confused with all the tenses and things like that. 
> 
> Oh, and before posting this, I was looking into Jaspar tag and then I saw another fanfic inspired by the same song, apparently I'm not the only one think about them when I heard this song ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I don't know what else to say, so let me leave my [tumblr](https://barricode.tumblr.com) here in case you wanna reach me or teach me a proper grammar.  
>  
> 
> Thank you for checking this out! :-)


End file.
